


Husband and Wife?

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Series: Born a Black Mage [5]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi agrees to undergo the dwarves bonding ceremony, with Quina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband and Wife?

**Author's Note:**

> Uses zie/zir gender-neutral pronouns for Quina.

"Why don't you get married too?"

The suggestion seemed simple enough. As Zidane and Dagger had said earlier, the marriages existed only to pass to the black mage village. They didn't love each other, just as Vivi didn't love Quina. Him. Her. It. Zir.

Vivi always did what Zidane suggested, a mysterious compulsion of his to be sure. And besides, the dwarves and their life seemed fun, with the "Rally ho!" and all. The rowdy happy group crowded around the bridge thrilled Vivi, even as it embarrassed him. Quina made a blissful-looking bride. Groom, as zie and Vivi walked to the bridge.

David Heavenguard, looking very priestly and also very dwarfly, stepped up to the bridge to wish the couple happiness in their matrimonial bliss. Vivi and Quina took their vows there.

"Speerits o' the moontain, Speerits o' the wood..."

It seemed like a good idea, like fun. Normal people got married all the time, so Vivi could at least do one thing like Zidane and Dagger.

"Watch ower this man an' woman as they begin their journey..."

But Quina? Sure zie reminded him a bit of his Grandpa. The Qu's features reminded him a bit of home, yet Vivi could never get past the simplicity of the Qu's hunger, or the habit zie occasionally had of snatching a near-dead monster in zir jaws.

"...In sickness an' in health..."

Could he care about an eating machine? Vivi, self-aware as he was, still didn't know if he even had a heart, much less if he could give it someone he had only just be a while ago and had nothing akin to a real conversation yet.

"...Have the strength to carry ye through the trials..."

He could though, he didn't have too, but beyond the spells, beyond whatever programming made him, he had the feelings. He cared about his companions and what happened to them. So why couldn't he care about a gourmand.

"...An' the wisdom tae follow the path..."

Of course, the path. They wanted to follow a path that only couple tied together by honored tradition to cross. Vivi stood here with Quina not out of a desire to be bonded, but a desire to discover, to simply see and know more.

"May the blessin's o' heaven be upon this man an' woman!"

Discovery, seeing, knowing, feeling. He wanted to know what it was like to be a person, a real person, and this was part of it. He wavered, unsure of what to do now. Zidane had recommended kissing, but Vivi didn't relish becoming Quina's late afternoon snack, nor did he want to wrap his mind around how exactly he was expected to kiss without lips.

Shouts of joy rose from the dwarven audience, and Vivi cheered along even as he spirited out to talk to the twins about getting access to the mountain path. Quina though stayed behind sniffing around. Faintly, he heard the gourmand's voice speaking up.

"This is wedding, why are there no yummy-yums?"


End file.
